headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings
| running time = 88 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Pumpkinhead | followed by = Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes }} Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings is an American independent low-budget horror film of the "creature feature" subgenre. It is a sequel to the 1998 movie Pumpkinhead, and was directed by Jeff Burr and written by Constantine Chachornia and Ivan Chachornia. It was produced by Live Entertainment and the Motion Picture Corporation of America and distributed through Lions Gate Entertainment. It was released direct-to-video on October 19th, 1994. The movie stars Andrew Robinson as Sheriff Sean Braddock, a former New York City cop who returns to his home town of Ferren Woods with his daughter, Jennifer, played by Ami Dolenz, who becomes mixed up with a crowd of thrill-seekers played by Soleil Moon Frye, J. Trevor Edmond, Hill Harper, and Alexander Polinsky. Their actions awaken the Pumpkinhead monster, whose newest crusade of revenge involves the murder of a disfigured boy named Thomas Parnell, who was killed back in 1958. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "They couldn't leave dead enough alone". * Production on Pumpkinhead II began on June 30th, 1993 and concluded on July 31st, 1993. The movie was filmed in Los Angeles, California. * In Australia the film is known as Pumpkinhead 2: The Demon Returns and in the UK it's called The Revenge of Pumpkinhead: Blood Wings. * Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings was released to DVD by Lions Gate Entertainment on September 20th, 2005. The DVD includes audio commentary by director Jeff Burr. It was re-released by Maple Pictures on March 27th, 2007 and was also included in a four volume DVD boxset collection along with Leprechaun, Wishmaster and Wishmaster II: Evil Never Dies. * The screenwriter names, Constantine Chachornia and Ivan Chachornia, are actually pseudonyms used by a single unidentified writer, who primarily worked in television. It is similar to the "Alan Smithee" pseudonym used by writers who do not want their name associated with a project. * It is not made clear where Ferren Woods exists. It appears to be somewhere in the lower mid-west region, possibly Kansas or Arkansas. * This movie features the acting debut of Roger Clinton. Roger Clinton is a musician and the brother of U.S. President Bill Clinton. He plays Mayor Bubba in this film. * Actress Ami Dolenz is the daughter of Micky Dolenz, who is a musician and former member of the 1960s pop band, The Monkeys. Micky Dolenz would later appear in Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween. * Actress Soleil Moon Frye may not be a big name in the horror genre, but anyone who grew up in the 1980s will recall her as a child actor famous for playing the titular character of Penelope "Punky" Brewster in the comedy series Punky Brewster. In the horror genre, she also appeared in the 1995 movie version of Piranha (not to be confused with the 1980 Piranha film by Joe Dante). * This is probably the first film where a character gets pecked to death by chickens. * There are three connections to the 1988 horror movie Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III to be found with this film. Both films were directed by Jeff Burr. Both films star Joe Unger. In this movie, Unger plays disgruntled farmer, Ernst. In Leatherface, he plays Tinker Sawyer. Both films also feature R.A. Mihailoff. In Pumpkinhead, Mihailoff plays Red Byers - the corrupt postal worker. In Leatherface, he plays the masked role of Junior Sawyer, aka Leatherface. * This is the final film work for actress Caren Kaye. * This movie bears some similarity to the film Needful Things. Both movies were released in 1993. Both films involve a sheriff who was a former New York City Police Department officer who returns to his home town and ends up playing peace officer amongst the rowdy locals. Both characters also come face to face with a supernatural menace. Explicit content * Female topless nudity: Nadine is topless as she is riding atop of Red Byers in a sex scene. It's Linnea Quigley after all, so yeah... of course she shows her boobs. When hasn't she shown her boobs? * Profanity: Moderate use of strong language is used, but not overly so. Scattered usage of words like "shit" and "fuck". This becomes more pronounced through the character of Danny Dixon towards the end of the film. See also External Links * * * Pumpkinhead II at Wikipedia * Pumpkinhead II at Moviepedia * * * * Pumpkinhead II at the Horror Film Wiki * Pumpkinhead II at the Pumpkinhead Wiki * References ---- Category:Syfy Pictures Original films Category:R.A. Mihailoff